naruto king
by Xavi-Tao
Summary: AU, crossover. los personajes de naruto y algunos de shaman king van a la misma escuela. accion, humor y algo de romance. sasuxnaru,haoxOFC, yohxOFC, lenxOFC, horoxOFc, shikaxino
1. Chapter 1

Notas de la autora: 

Holaaaa, weno..antes que nada decir que este fic, fue producto del ocio xD y que hay 4 autoras detrás de esto : sadako, kasuza, yukino y yo aline que tambien nos incluimos en la historia.

Aquí estan incluidos 4 personajes de shaman king: hao, yoh, len y horo, tiene shounen-ai, sasuxnaru y...naa mas, creo xD

Ah si!

Disclaimer (o algo asi xD): los personajes ni de shaman king ni de naruto nos pertenecen si no que les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (q no recuerdo los nombre xD) y esto no tiene ningun fin lucrativo...solo ocio

y...si eres fan de sakura (basura!) mejor no leas esto U

aclaraciones:

(relato)

niña1- dialogo

"pensamientos"

/ cambio de escena

(c.a) comentarios de las autoras xD

* * *

Capitulo 1

(los 9 novatos ninjas llegaban ese dia a la ciudad para estudiar en un colegio normal y con sus amigos shamanes)

Naruto- suuukeeee!

Shino- pero, aun me queda una pregunta

Kiba- seguramente sera...donde alojaremos?

(todos quedan en blanco) O.o

sakura- es cierto, nadie nos dijo nada de eso

(de repente sale el conductor)

conductor- me dieron esto para entregárselos cuando llegaran

naruto- es una carta (la abre, sakura se la quita y la lee)

_queridos shinobis:_

_lamento no haberles contado esto, pero aquí se los escribo: tendran que quedarse en un "hotel", espero que no les moleste, ya hice la reservación y todo lo costearemos nosotros _

_se despide_

_hokage-sama_

todos- o.Ô

conductor- el hotel del frente, adios!

Todos- o.Ô

Ino- bueno..no tenemos otra

Kasuza- no se ve mal el hotel (entran y aline se acerca a la recepcionista)

Aline- tenemos una reservación de parte del hokage de la hoja

Recepcionista- si, pero solo me quedan 6 habitaciones

Aline- cuales son las habitaciones?

Recepcionista- la 210, 211, 212, 213, 214 y 215

Aline- ok, gracias (a los demas) solo quedan 6 habitaciones, debemos dividirnos en 2

Ino- yo con sasuke-kun! (lo abraza)

Sakura- no...yo con sasuke-kun! (se ponen a pelear)

Aline- u.u creo que tendremos que hacerlo a sorteo (hacen el sorteo y queda: hinata-naruto; sasuke-ino; sakura- choji; Sadako-shino; aline- shikamaru; kasuza- kiba y akamaru)

Ino- parece que me tocó con sasuke-kun eh! Frentuda!

Sakura- no importa, eso no quita que sasuke-kun sea de MI equipo! Cerdita!

Ino- jaja, si...bueno jajajajaj

Sakura- uuhhh te voy a matar ino!

Hinata- naruto-kun

Naruto- hola hinata! Nos toco juntos en las habitaciones!

Hinata- eh...ah...sip /

Naruto- "**q chica mas rarita ¬¬" **

(se va)

Hinata- ah...naruto-kun

Kasuza- me toco con el mas agresivo de todos T.T

Aline- ya ya kasuza calmate

Sadako- ah claro a mi me toco con el mas autista de todos "y con bichos T.T"

(todos se van a sus respectivas habitaciones, con naruto y hinata)

naruto- nos toco en la 210, vamos hinata!

Hinata- ah...si!

Naruto- (entrando), suke! La habitación es muy lujosa y comoda. Yo dormire aqui y tu en esa cama

Hinata- hai!

sasuke- aquí es la 211

ino- entremos! Ooohhhh "esperaba que hubiera 1 cama, pero hay 2 T.T"

sasuke- si no te molesta quisiera ocupar la cama al lado de la ventana

ino- no, no te preocupes yo ocupo la otra

sakura- 210, 211, 212! Esta es la nuestra

choji- (comiendo) adentro debe haber mucha comida!

Sakura- "¬¬ es un cerdo"

(con Sadako y shino ninguno hablaba hasta que encuentran su habitación)

Sadako- aquí es, entremos (abre la puerta y ven una sola cama) o.O so...solo...hay...una

Shino- duerme en la cama, yo duermo en el sillon

Sadako- "es muy simpatico, creo que me llevare bien con el"

shikamaru- esta es la habitación 214 (entran)

aline- bueno yo duermo aquí, tu alla, ire a preparar mis cosas para mañana

shikamaru- "mañana comienzan las clases..menuda coña!"

kiba- esta es la 215 (entran) aquí me quedare yo, hay espacio para akamaru

kasuza- "T.T porque me toco con el mas agresivo" O.O kiba...akamaru se subio a mi cama T.T

kiba- le caes bien (kasuza U)

(al dia siguiente, todos se encuentran para desayunar)

kasuza- tengo nervios y...sueño "ese perro no me dejo dormir ¬¬"

choji- (comiendo) ñam ñam (c.a: xD)

shikamaru- estamos atrasados, vamos

(se van casi corriendo al colegio)

inspector- ustedes son nuevos no?

Aline- si

Inspector- vengan (los lleva a la inspectoria) uzumaki naruto, hyuuga hinata, elric Sadako, aburame shino, akimichi choji e inuzuka kiba, iran al 1 medio A y los demas al B, vamos a su salon

(nadie hablaba todos estaban muy nervioso para decir algo) (llega el 1 grupo a su salon)

profesor- alumnos, ellos son los nuevos, recibámoslos con un aplauso (todos aplauden mientras entran los nuevos. Se presentan y van a sus puestos. Lo mismo pasa con el otro curso) (en el A)

profesor- este año sera completamente obligatorio tomar un taller. Las inscripciones son hoy en la tarde (y asi siguieron las clases con normalidad, al final del dia se juntan los yoyos con los 2 trios de ninjas)

yoh- q bueno que estemos en la misma escuela

naruto- nos han recibido muy bien

sasuke- hay que ir a ver lo de los talleres

aline-. hao..a cual te inscribiras?

Hao- no se, quizas a futbol

Sakura- ay! Yo quiero ser porrista (llega ino de colada xD)

Ino- con ese cuerpo no seras ni de reserva

Sakura- mentira..(y empieza la patética pelea en la que sakura siempre llora ú.ú)

Len- y tu Sadako? Seras porrista? (no obteniendo ya una buena impresión)

Sadako- no..en realidad no se en que otro taller podria ir, pero a porristas no! "y menos si sakura esta ahí ¬¬"

Kasuza- en algo que estemos de acuerdo (de repente llega una masa de gente enorme y los arrastra al salon, donde se realizaban las inscripciones)(kiba empuja a muchos para quedar en rugby)

Kasuza- T.T ahora me entienden? Kiba y akamaru son una pesadilla

Naruto- corran o quedaran en cualquier taller! (asi quedan: len, hao, sasuke, naruto, shikamaru y shino en futbol; kiba, yoh y horo en rugby porque solo quedaban puestos ahí xD; hinata se inscribe en literatura; aline en atletismo; Sadako en basketball; kasuza en musica; choji en cocina y sakura e ino en porristas xD)

Shikamaru- volvamos al hotel

Hinata- hai! Naruto-kun? (c.a- siempre lo llama ¬¬)

Horo- se alojan en un hotel?

Sakura- hai! Esta a una cuadra del colegio

Horo- suke!

Sasuke- nos vamos? (de repente se ve un grupo de chicas en unos arbustos tratando de fotografiar a sasuke)

Kasuza- sasuke-kun...ya tienes...fans..apuesto a que ino y sakura tambien estan en ese club ¬¬ (sasuke se pone rojo, pero mantiene siempre la compostura vigilando a naruto que habla con hinata) (se van mientras escuchan los flashes de las camaras xD) (en la mañana)

Aline- estamos atrasados!

Sadako- relajate aline

Aline- ah, yo no se ustedes, pero me voy!

Sasuke- yo me voy contigo

Aline- hinata estas lista?

Hinata- hai, hai!

Aline- vamos entonces

Hinata. Pero...esta bien (se van los tres y todo los demas llegan atrasados)

Profesor- uzumaki despierta!

Sadako- naruto! Naruto despierta!

Naruto- ah! Que, que? (todos se rien)

Hinata- (para si) naruto-kun...

Len- idiota...

Profesor- pon atención o luego no entenderas nada!

Naruto- mm...si (en el 1°B)

Profesora- uchiha, al pizarron! (sasuke se para y hace el ejercicio muy bien) excelente uchiha . (c.k- pedofila ¬¬)

Ino- (se para) bravo sasuke-kun! (todo el fan club de sasuke de ese curso se para a aplaudir a sasuke)

Todas- excelente!

Kasuza y aline- U¬¬ (en el recreo)

Masao- (conversando con 2 amigas) ay! Y se veia tan hermoso mi hao .

Yakumo- si! Pero len se veia mejor...y sus ojos...¬ (se derrite)

Megumi- pero yoh es mas hermoso...tan pacifico...tan...ah! (pega gritito de niña hueca ¬¬U) (al lado y haciendose las que no estan kasuza, Sadako y aline las miran feo)

Sadako- ¬¬ len es mio

Aline- masao es un chico, como se le ocurre hablar asi de hao! o.O

Kasuza- "esa...¬¬"

* * *

Weeeeno, hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero q les haya gustado aunk esta era una especie de...introducción xD. Solo lo seguiremos subiendo si esq hay reviews porq el fic ya esta escrito, solo hace falta pasarlo al compu y subirlo a la pag obvio xP. Dejen reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí otro cap. De Naruto king, bueno lo de siempre espero q les guste y...asi! aclaración Aline puede ver sucesos terribles del futuro lleva una venda en los ojos asiq no se le ven... bueno eso disfruten el cap.!

* * *

Capitulo 2: La mafia O.ô?

(las tres chicas llegan a la cancha de futbol y ven a todo el equipo, sadako y aline se sonrojan y kasuza se va. Todos se van a tomar agua y ellas se acercan)

Sadako- Hola ...como les fue?

Len- Ganamos...como siempre

Hao- Deberíamos jugar contra otro equipo, el q hay no sirve para nada.

Aline- Parece q te fue bien Hao. Bien eso era, vamonos Sadako.

(De repente llega Ino)

Ino- Sasuke-kun!...me mandaron una invitación para ti

Sasuke- De q?

Ino- El cumpleaños de Zoe!(c/a: si Zoe no se nos ocurrio otro XD)

Sasuke- Y crees q quiero ir?

Ino- Ven x fa (carita kawaii)

Naruto- Q divertido!

Ino- Ah si! Tambien estan invitados ustedes, xq ella es millonaria y hara una gran fiesta!

Aline-Gracias! Vamos (se va junto a sadako al hotel, cuando llegan)...y kasuza?

Sadako- no se, vamos a ver a su habitación (ven y no la encuentran) le diremos después (se acercaba la noche y fueron llegando al hotel poco a poco, ya eran las 12 pm y kasuza no llegaba)

(h.215)

Kiba-esa niña molestosa aun no llega, no crees que es muy chica para llegar tan tarde Akamaru?

Akamaru- Guau, guau!1 (Comienza a olfatear un olor extraño) grrrr grrrr

Kiba- Akamaru! Es mala educación gruñirle a una...carta? ( la lee)

_Kasuza:_

_Te has demorado mucho, es solo un niño, pensamos que podrias con el sin problemas, pero bueno, te esperamos ya sabes donde a las 11:00 pm, no lleges tarde, ven sola._

_ATTE: El padrino_

Kiba- vamos Akamaru le preguntaremos a Aline

(h.214. Tocan la puerta, sale shikamaru)

Shikamaru- Q?

Kiba- Queremos hablar con Aline

Shikamaru- Q molestia, pasen... -.-

(Aline se encontraba en su cama leyendo DNangel)

Kiba- Hola, q lees?

Aline- Hola, un manga

Kiba- Fan de Yukiru?

Aline- Sip , bueno q quieres hablar conmigo?

Kiba- Es sobre Kasuza

Aline- Q le paso?

Kiba- esq aun no llega..

Aline- y?

Kiba- Me preocupe, xq Akamaru encontró esto (se la pasa y Aline la lee)

Aline- El padrino? Jajajajaja (entra Sakura)

Sakura- De q te ríes, Aline? (Le pasan la carta y la lee) eh? Para q querrá el padrino de Kasuza juntarse con ella tan tarde?

Todos- ¬¬ "Estúpida"

Shikamaru- El padrino? No es el jefe de la mafia?

Aline- Ire a hablar con Sadako (Se va y todos la siguen)

(H.213)

Sadako- (abriendo) si? Aline! Q quieres?

Aline- Creemos q Kasuza esta metida en la mafia

Sadako- Q! EN LA MAFIAA?

(Todos escuchan y salen de sus habitaciones y se unen al grupo)

Naruto- Q es este escandalo?

Sadako- KASUZA NO PUEDE ESTAR EN LA MAFIA! (Ahorca a quien esta en frente de ella, es decir, Naruto.)

Aline- -.- Ya calmate, tenemos que averiguar bien xq era esta nota

Naruto- X.X si, calmate x favor...

Sadako- Gomen, Naruto U

Sakura- Tenemos q ir a buscarla

Sasuke- Si vamos todos seria una molestia

Aline- si, tienes razón yo...(se queda quieta mirando hacia el frente)

Naruto- ehh aline...aline! (le pasa la mano por la cara) O.O q le pasa!

Sadako- (afirmándole la mano) tonto! Aline tiene la habilidad de ver desgracias del pasado, presente o futuro, dejala!

Aline- kasuza...vino...a buscar...(vuelve en si)

Ino- q viste! Dinos!

Aline- kasuza sí pertenece a la mafia y vino a...(mira a Sasuke) a buscar a Sasuke-kun

Sakura e ino- eeehhh! ò.ó y q quiere ella con Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke- q raro

Aline- tenemos que ir por ella, podria tener problemas

Sadako- sabes donde esta?

Aline- creo saber...

Sadako- "odio q haga eso ¬¬"

Sasuke- yo voy

Sakura- puede ser peligroso para ti Sasuke-kun! Yo tambien ire! (c.a- ¬¬ molestia...)

Ino- pues yo tambien voy! (electricidad entre porristas xD)

Naruto-mm..yo...

Aline- ya somos suficientes

Naruto- ò.ó claro...

Sadako- bien, vamos (se van)

Naruto- jejejeje, quien quieres jugar...poker!

Todos- eehh! Yo yo yo!

Hinata- Naruto-kun...

* * *

weeno, eso era todo, salio mas cortito q el anterior xD, pero creo q es el mas cortito q hay, manden reviews! Si son timids no importa, manden q sea un –me gusto su fic- o –este fic es un asco- xD

bueno, nos leemos, ja ne!


End file.
